


encircled

by softskjin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin
Summary: He never wishes for anything, but the day he first met you, was the day he wished for another spark in his life.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You
Kudos: 49





	encircled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one took a long time to finish and it's one of my all-time favorites. There's tons of fluff in here but also some steam later on uwu  
Hope you all like it!

Taehyung is not the type to search for love.

The love he knows is never directed at him - the one that makes people fall in love. The love he gets is borrowed - the people he met through his life come to him to tell him how much they love his work. They love what he does. It doesn’t mean they love him. 

He knows what love is, and he has seen it bloom in every form. Every direction. You might think he isn’t capable of love, but he is sure his heart isn’t made of stone. He just hasn’t found the right someone to share it with. 

But he doesn’t search for it. 

Instead, he allows it to come to him naturally and enjoys its stay. 

He has memories of a love that doesn’t belong to him. Proof of that is the pictures that are hung on the walls of his studio, displayed for everyone to witness that marvelous feeling. It is indeed beautiful. People smile when they feel the love people feel for each other; and comment about it to him, saying how sweet they are. It’s all part of his job. That and allowing those people to share the love they feel for each other with him so it won’t stay out of the picture. In the end, it is rewarding to know he has done a great job of portraying what he was asked for. 

“My daughter had this idea,” the lady in front of him starts. “She saw it on the internet and loved it! Do you know what monthly baby pictures are?”

“I do. I’ve never done it, but I’ve seen some.” 

“So, my daughter, who was a mother some weeks ago, saw the idea on the internet and absolutely loved it. Unfortunately, we’re not very apt with photography and she wanted to find a professional to do it. Can you please do it? We’ve seen your works on your Instagram and we think you’re the perfect person!”

Photographing babies is something rare for him. He has photographed children before, but never a newborn. The opportunity never appeared, at least not until now.

“In that case, I’d love to!” Taehyung starts to feel the anticipation crippling up. He loves working with children - no exception. They’re pure and even though there are some with a certain temper, it’s still wholesome to work with them. “When do you want to start?” 

“My daughter is an extremely stubborn girl and started working as soon as she could so her agenda is packed. But that’s not going to be a problem. The baby is with me most of the time, so I have plenty of disposition.”

Taehyung consults his agenda for the current week.

“I have a free space this week, on Wednesday, at 3 pm. What do you say?”

“So soon? Wow. That’s perfect! I’ll give you the address.”

Taehyung wrote down the address on a small piece of paper and stuck it with clips on his agenda.

Later, at night, Taehyung did research on monthly baby pictures to grasp some ideas for his work. He has photographed a lot of children in the past, and he knows just how hard it can be sometimes. They only want their mommies nearby. Having strangers around them stresses them out, and it’s worse when those strangers carry strange objects like his camera. They all want to touch it out of curiosity. It depends on their mood, too. The flashlight scares them and the light can provoke temporary blindness so it must be handled with extra care.

Resuming: photographing babies can take hours.

He once photographed a small girl who was about to turn two-year-old that absolutely hated being photographed. She was constantly crying and calling for her parents. It took him at least four hours to get a few good pics of her. A simple gesture was enough to gain her trust. 

The memory brings a smile to his lips. He showed her pics of Yeontan on his cell phone and she loved it. Seeing pictures of his dog calmed her down and she stopped crying in a matter of minutes. He taught her his dog’s name, so whenever he wanted to take a picture, he just had to ask her “where’s Tanie?” and she would immediately look at him and gestured to his cell phone with both hands. 

While he’s aware of the late hours displayed on his MacBook, he still can’t let it go. He is almost finished editing a photo but there’s another subject that is calling him in the back of his head: the baby’s book. It is intriguing to him for some reason. And he has never done one in all his photographer career.

It all starts when he lays down his Wacom stylus to open his browser to type ‘monthly baby pictures’.

And it’s the epitome of tenderness.

Taehyung feels like he has entered Heaven with so many baby pictures in the results’ feed. There are more than a thousand pictures of new-borns, some must only have days since they came out of their mother’s womb. How can a human being be so small? Those hands, so tiny and fragile.

It is more than enough to make him forget the photo he is editing and dwell in baby’s photos instead.

It’s hecking cute.

If the baby he’s going to photograph is going to be that small, Taehyung is more than honored to do the job. All those pictures are enough to motivate him, and excitement rushes over him. It’s going to be twelve photos in total—equivalent to one year. Which means he’s going to witness the growth of the baby. How many changes are they going to suffer as they grow up?

It makes him travel back in time when his siblings were born. He doesn’t remember much, apart from the times when they wanted to play with his things and how disapproving he was of sharing. He doesn’t remember how they were when they were days old. Maybe if he did, perhaps these photos wouldn’t impale him in the feels—he’s so soft right now he just wants Wednesday to come faster so he can photograph the baby.

How does it feel to hold someone so fragile in his arms?

While the night proceeds, he wonders about many things, but there is one that holds much more weight than he thinks: is he ever going to have one of his own? Is he ever going to know what it means to be a father?

Taehyung takes a few notes for his next job. 

He was so excited to work on something different.

.

.

“So you were up all night?”

“I would like to make it clear that I do regret it… but I also don’t.”

“Looking at baby’s pictures? All night?” his friend can’t stop the smirk from blooming on his lips. He’s impossible. “Seems to me that you need to get laid.”

“No, you don’t understand; listen!” Taehyung shoves his Starbucks can dramatically into the table to point a finger at Jeongguk’s nose. “They—are so cute! Those hands! Those cheeks! Those tiny feet? Cute. So, so smol…”

“I think you have awakened your daddy instincts and I’m kinda scared…”

“I don’t know… I just thought babies at days-old are so small, and fragile, and vulnerable, and cute, and—”

“Yup, daddy instincts activated.” Jungkook leans over the table to look seriously at his friend. He puts one hand on his shoulder. “Dude, you better be careful. If you keep looking at those pictures your brain is going to be wiped out and you’ll be—” dramatic pause. Nostrils opened. “—Gone. Forever.”

“Stop being a meme, Jeongguk!” Taehyung shoves his hand away. “I’m serious! Bet you’d be gushing over those pictures if you looked at them.”

“I know they’re cute, but what about when they start crying for whatever reason?”

Taehyung stops to look at his friend's face. Perhaps he didn’t consider that part thoroughly. Children are surely sensitive and will cry the sadder and frustrated they get. If they happen to be countered for whatever reason, they will cry. Higher and higher… Throw tantrums…

He may not remember much about his siblings’ infancy, or his own, but he does remember those parts.

“I’m telling you. Children can be a nightmare.”

“How do you know that? You don’t even have one.”

“I saw my younger cousins, okay? I still remember when my aunt didn’t want to buy Seungyeol a toy car and he just - started a tantrum in the middle of the supermarket. My aunt was so embarrassed, even though she knows how to deal in those situations. Even my mom was embarrassed.” Then Jeongguk snorts, reminiscing that day. “He looked like a pig. Drool and snot mixed all over his face.” He laughs and it spreads to Taehyung.

“But that’s one example. My siblings were the same, and I bet I did one or two of those, but not every kid is the same.” Taehyung adjusts his position, grabbing his can with both hands. “You don’t remember your early days, so you can’t say you were the golden child your parents wished for. You did throw tantrums, too.” Jungkook looks away, thoughtful. Taehyung just wants to make his point clear. “But have you ever imagined having a kid of your own? Think about it for a sec.”

“I can’t say I haven’t, though…”

“Exactly. We do think about it at some time in our lives. I had mine yesterday night.” The younger nods his head. “Sometimes I get the impression that our generation is so worried about finding a stable job and postpone their plans about having their own family.”

Jeongguk stops for a moment to study his friend. “You’re so whipped for kids’ right now…” he cackles. “I understand your point, but I still think it’s not as simple as you’re thinking.”

“No one said it’s simple. I also just said it would be nice to have children… make the family grow…” he sips his coffee as depictions of a family start filling his imagination.

“Wait… did your family say something? Or is it just your all-nighter looking at babies—”

“My parents? Nah, they’ve never pressed me to marry and have children. Not in a serious conversation, of course. I know they’d like to have grandchildren someday—it’s every parents’ dream.”

“Yes… and have a nice daughter-in-law, too. Between those two I don’t know which one is the hardest.”

“Hm…” Taehyung probably didn’t think about that part, as if it wasn’t obvious he needed a mom to generate a child. “Right… That would be nice, too. Have a girlfriend.”

Jeongguk shoots him a look. “A girlfriend is easy to find; a decent one, though, is a different kind of game.” He leans over the table again, making sure no female is near and able to listen to his next words. “You know not every woman is gifted in the motherly area…”

Taehyung eyebrows shoot up. “You’re right...” he whispers back. “I guess it’s the same for men… Not every one of us is cut out to be a father.”

“True. We only know how to make them.” Jeongguk smirks.

“Stop that!” Tae hits his friends’ arm. “You’ve been talking with your lower head this whole time! I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I’m trying, too! Do you see where we diverge? You’re being too optimistic while I think about the cons of everything you’re imagining. Sure it would be nice to have all those things but it’s not easy.”

“There you go with your pessimistic asshole thinking! Dude! Please stop, it’s too early for all that negativity. Don’t you want a family?”

“Not now.”

“Then perish.” Tae kicks him under the table and Jeongguk smirks. “Have you finished your coffee? I have to go back to the studio.”

“I have.”

“Then pay both. As punishment for not supporting my ideas and because I have to hurry.”

“Asshole!”

“Catch you later Jeonggukie!”

.

.

Taehyung finishes retouching the photo he started working on at late afternoon and contacts the owner. She needs to come to give him feedback so he knows if he’s going in her desired direction. Personally, he did like the colors and was quite proud of his job. It was the portrait of a young girl hugging her calico cat. It was taken in the late afternoon, when the sun was about to touch the horizon lines so there was a predominance of vivid oranges (also called “the golden hour”), vanished blues with a twinge of purple. It only, perhaps, needed a lighting touch; nothing that would cost him too much. But the mother of the child - her client - wanted a soft feeling to it, something that the colors displayed weren’t giving. So Taehyung decided to reduce the vibrancy for soft tones. It gave it a more pastel-y color scheme.

In all honesty, Taehyung liked the original better. The photo in itself already transmitted the love the girl had for her cat—no color retouching was needed. But he has a job, and the client was persistent in changing them to obtain the result she wanted. She didn’t ask for his opinion, anyway.

As he proceeds with other photos to work on, his client comes into his studio. Taehyung shows her the results.

“Ahh, yes! This is totally what I had in mind!” she compliments with a big smile. “Carol is going to be so happy with it.”

“I’m glad. Can I proceed to print it?”

“Yes, of course! When can I pass by to take it?”

“Today still, if you can. Or tomorrow morning, since I’ll be out in the afternoon.”

“I’ll try to come by today, then. See you later!”

“See you!”

It’s rewarding, at the end of the day, to know you did a good job.

.

.

It’s Wednesday, near lunch break. Taehyung has everything packed. He makes sure he packed the right lens at least two times. He’s so excited to photograph the baby he keeps checking if he has everything he needs to work. He wonders if he’s taking too many things, but considering it’s a baby with two weeks maximum perhaps he or she is going to sleep the whole time. Maybe he doesn’t need to take so many lights with him; just one to give some ambient. And considering it’s sunny outside maybe the lights coming from a nearby window are enough to take good shots and achieve good results.

He packs everything inside his car and heads to a nearby restaurant for lunch. His home is in the outskirts of the city but he doesn’t want to handle the traffic. So he settles in the first restaurant he finds and eats there.

Back into his car, he inserts the address on his phone’s GPS. It’s twelve minutes by car. Taehyung has enough time to take his time driving to his destination, which gives him a chance to grab a coffee on the way.

It’s almost 3 pm when he reaches the neighborhood. All houses look expensive from the outside—they’re beautifully decorated with tall and trimmed bushes, fountains and even some statues.

He soon finds the door number he’s looking for and parks the car. He takes all his stuff and enters through the iron gate. It’s a little intimidating being surrounded by an expensive garden. He had gotten the impression her client had money by the way she dressed, but Taehyung usually never cares about that. All clients are the same for him. No exception. 

He rings the bell and not too soon, a lady comes to open the door. It is the same person that came to his studio 

Taehyung smiles. “Good afternoon.” He bows.

“Mr. Kim! Please, come in!” she opens the door entirely upon recognizing him and Taehyung bows again as he crosses the entry hall. “Come with me, I’ll guide you.”

He should have expected the same from the exterior: the interior was beautifully decorated and Taehyung was giving his all to not gawk at everything. He noticed the famous “The Starry Night” painting of one of his favorite painters, Vincent Van Gogh, hung on the wall. It was indeed a copy, the original being displayed on the Museum of Modern Art, but it was enough for him to acknowledge her taste in art. He also noticed a few copies of Claude Monet works. 

“The baby is sleeping right now,” she speaks, tearing his gaze from the works of art, “But I asked my daughter to bring his crib to the living room because we figured we have better lighting there.” She stops in front of a door. “As I said previously, I don’t understand anything about photography but we agreed the living room has, indeed, the best lighting. You can see for yourself.”

They don’t understand anything about photography and yet they have a wonderful taste in Art. 

It was funny, but Taehyung didn’t mention it. He only smiled.

The living room had, indeed, a good natural lighting. The light came from the tall windows in the end of the room, and Taehyung could see there was another garden. But, overall, the entire division was well illuminated and the artificial lights made the space seem comfy. 

His client guides him to the baby’s crib, where the small boy sleeps comfortably.

And Taehyung almost explodes upon seeing him. So small, sleeping soundly. He doesn’t move even when there’s two pairs of eyes watching him. Taehyung starts to feel bad about the fact that they might have to wake him up.

“Do you think it’s possible to move him near the window without waking him up?” he inquires, concerned he might start crying. The baby’s undoubtedly quiet. It would be a shame to wake him accidentally.

“Sure. The crib has these small wheels and we can place it anywhere.” She reassures him and starts moving the crib as slow as she can to not wake him up. “I’m sure he won’t cry.”

“I’ll try to make as little noise as I can.”

Taehyung starts to set up his camera as quietly as his materials allow him to. He doesn’t need much, after all. He was right in bringing only his camera and lens, as additional lighting isn’t going to be necessary. He makes sure the shutter of his camera is silent before starting to take experimental shots.

There was too much lighting coming from outside so he opted for a bigger aperture and a short exposure time. Taehyung took various experimental shots until he was satisfied with his choice of settings.

“The lighting is perfect.” Taehyung comments as he scrolls through the shots he has taken. But something feels dull. “I have a question: do you and your daughter have any idea about the composition of the photos?”

“Composition?”

“Yes.” He turns off the camera to look at the lady. “I did some research. What I saw was done in studio, but it doesn’t need to apply in this case. They build a scenario for every month. I think it’d be much more interesting for the album if we did the same.” he explains. “By no means am I trying to say your baby book should follow the same example, but if I’m allowed to suggest…” Taehyung hesitates and bites his lower lip. She’s probably going to disregard his opinion. She’s paying him for a reason.

“Go on, please. You’re the photographer. You know more about this than I do,” She laughs and Taehyung release a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“It’s just a suggestion, but we could build a scenario for him…” He hesitantly gives out his idea. She nods once, and he takes it as an incentive to continue. “It could be here. We could build a comfortable spot for him, lay him there, and I would take photos.” Was this too much? Were they on his studio, he’d do it nonetheless. “I can help…”

“Seems a wonderful idea!” she beams unexpectedly. Taehyung is happy to know his idea is not going to be a waste. “Now that you mention it, photographing him sleeping on his crib looks like a boring idea, doesn’t it? We should definitely build a scenario to photograph this boy!” she gazes fondly at her grandchild and then to him. “I have a big puff that might help us a lot!”

“In that case, let me help you get it.”

“Thank you, but that’s okay, Mr. Kim. It’s not that heavy.”

She exits the living room and Taehyung is left alone with the sleeping baby. Peeking at his crib, he looks like a little angel—only without wings. He’s too small. Taehyung stares at him and something tugs at his heartstrings. His aura of innocence relaxes him a little and his instincts tell him he must touch that gorgeous, round and smooth cheek of his. He sleeps so soundly that if he touches him softly maybe he won’t wake up and cry at the unfamiliar touch.

But he has to remind himself how dangerous it can be. He was born just a few weeks ago. His immune system is still weak. 

He decides to contemplate his serenity from afar, a faint smile drawing on his lips. 

“Do you have children, Mr. Kim?” the lady’s voice scares him and he quickly straightens his position. The question leaves him a bit embarrassed. If only she knew...

“No, no.” Taehyung answers in a murmur and smiles sheepishly, “Didn’t have that luck yet… Want help?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She rejects his help and places it near the crib. “Ah, but I’m sure your time will come.” 

“I hope so.” damn right it would. It better would! He also wanted to build his own family. 

“They sure look like little angels, don’t they?” 

“They do…” Taehyung agrees with a small smile. “He just keeps sleeping.”

“It’s all he does!” she laughs. “At least for now. When the time teeth start erupting though…” she sighs, but a content smile still plastered on her lips. “I can’t wait to see him running around. And break a thing or two.” She giggles and it spreads to Taehyung, which leaves him completely at ease. “Alright, let’s set the scene!”

She makes a small nest in the middle of the puff, big enough for the baby to fit. After that, she carefully lifts the baby from the crib and lays him, belly down in the hole she did. It’s funny how it looks as if he’s still inside his mommy’s womb.

Taking the opportunity of his quietude, Taehyung begins his work and takes a few photographs. It’s not going to take long, so he takes as many shots as he can, always mindful of asking for opinions.

“I like this one.” She chooses one photo where the baby is facing the camera, all curled up and obviously sleeping. “It’s simple and the lighting seems on point to me. What do you think?”

“I personally like this one, too.” 

“Then good. Too bad my daughter isn’t here to express her opinion…” There is a rattling on the door and Taehyung looks up. “I’m sure she is going to absolutely love your work!”

“I truly hope so, ma’am.” He gazes at her and expresses his best smile.

“Mom?” Someone calls; a feminine voice. Both look at up. Maybe it is the baby’s mom, after all. Taehyung was excited to—

“I’m here.” Her mother answers a little above a whisper so the baby won’t wake up.

“I’m home.”

A woman surges in the living room entrance.

Wow.

Taehyung is caught by surprise by her beauty. A single look at her eyes it all it takes to pull at his heartstrings and he gulps. 

But not everything goes according to plan.

He forgot he was holding his camera with both hands, without the strap around his neck. 

He should’ve remembered, since the moment he stepped into this house, to not gawk at everything that crosses his field of vision. Not even at the people living on it, even if they’re drop-dead gorgeous. It’s—rude. 

A deafening crack erupts through the living room, disrupting his daydreaming. 

His instrument of work is staked to the ground.

.

.

Jeongguk’s loud cackling has his head throbbing, and oh, how he wishes he didn’t tell him the whole story.

“I can’t believe this!” he says between laughs, obviously out of breath, “Dude!” he continues, and Taehyung takes in a deep breath. “You seriously broke your camera upon—” another session of laughter. Is no one willing to shut up this guy? Were they not in a public space, he would beat him to death. In a figurative speech way, of course. “I can’t say it without laughing…”

“Then don’t say it! Dude, come on.” Taehyung rubs his temple, his patience slowly drifting. “It’s embarrassing enough as it is… don’t make this worse.”

“I’m trying! I’m really trying, but…” he cackles again, even though he’s trying to stop. “Ahh, my belly hurts...”

“It’s things like these that make me question the day I befriended you and started considering you one of my best friends!”

“Hyung, come on, don’t be mad!” Jeongguk tries to appease his friend, failing to take off the obvious mischievous grin from his face. “I’m trying really hard not to laugh as no man deserves to be embarrassed in front of a lady, but—I can’t!” he laughs again, putting a hand on his mouth. “Did she say something?”

“She helped me pick it up… and... was worried about the camera being gone for good. But only the lens broke.” Jeongguk snorts and Taehyung sends him a death glare. “Should have kept my cool…” he mutters under his breath.

“Yeah… but don’t bother crying over spilled milk; it’s done, it happened so it’s time to move on.”

“I’m seeing her next month for Month Two.”

“Oh my fucking god.” He snorts again but is quick to swallow the cackling. “You better protect your camera when that happens. Like… put it in an anti-bullet protection or something.”

“Those exist?”

“They do?” Jeongguk questions back, suddenly unsure of the veracity of his words. He was just kidding but suddenly it doesn’t look like a bad idea.

“Argh, you’re just trying to fool me again…” Taehyung mutters and sighs.

“I was at first but I’m not sure anymore… Anyways,” he proceeds and sips a bit of his coffee. “You might want to not gape so much at the lady next time…”

“I know… I need to stop before it’s too late… I shouldn’t even have started thinking about her, to begin with…”

“Yeah… so many disasters are bound to happen…”

“She’s the mother of the baby, after all…”

“Yeah, there’s that too—wow, wait, what?!”

“She’s the mother of the baby.”

“The--?! You’re telling me—you got a crush on a married woman who just gave birth to a baby?!”

“I think so…” Taehyung’s heart starts to accelerate, suddenly extremely aware of what he has done. “Holy shit, it’s that bad! What have I done?!”

“Get out of it while you still can!”

“I will! Oh my god—I can’t just look at other people’s wives! I’m not like this!”

“Yeah, man, don’t! Unless you’re into it, which I wouldn’t judge…”

“I’m not! What was I thinking…? She wouldn’t even look at me, though… she has a husband and a child to take care of. No way would she lose her time with someone like me.”

“No—No need to bring yourself down like that, though…”

“It’s only the truth… and it’s not like I’m looking for a relationship right now…”

“Yeah, but… don’t you want to find someone that suits you? Someone that makes you happy, is there for you…”

“I do, at least I think it is what makes sense, but… I don’t know.” Taehyung sips his coffee, his mind filled with things he has been listening during his whole life. “At the time being, I can’t imagine myself with someone at my side. It just doesn’t make much sense to me…”

“Because there’s no one in sight. Excluding the previous disastrous encounter, of course.”

“I wouldn’t call it a disaster, it was just—” Taehyung growls and leans against his chair. “If you had seen her you’d have the same reaction I did!”

“The mysterious lady that captivated Kim Taehyung—write that down, you might want to use it in your next exhibition!”

“Shut up, moron.” Taehyung laughs and sips his coffee again. “I wish I could take a picture of her…”

“With her husband and child…”

“Shut up.”

.

.

Month two arrives.

Taehyung has invested his money in a new lens and is ready to work again.

Even though one month passed, he still couldn’t get her image out of his head. Sadly, the embarrassing episode was also vividly present. But more often, her visage would peek on his brain while he was doing something and he would stop. Just for a few seconds to contemplate the only memory of her. It is a simple portrait and he wishes he could snap the memory that is so persistent in resurfacing on his brain. It’s disheartening how science hasn’t got that far…

So Taehyung has to resume his work and just accept the fact that that memory is going to be everything he will ever have.

Near the time of the appointment, he grabs his things and drives to their house. He doesn’t need his GPS anymore and arrives there in time. Before leaving the car, he checks the sky. It’s May, but the weather has been a little too timid so there isn’t much sunlight. Taehyung considers in taking his support lighting, just in case it’s needed. Just one should be enough. 

He takes his camera and locks the car. The garden stays as magnificent as it was last time. It’s quiet and he feels it’s a nice place to spend a calm afternoon. Also for a nice photographic session. 

He rings the bell. The door opens too fast for his eyes to—

Oh.

It’s not her.

He feels a little disappointed but tries to hide it.

“Mr. Kim! Welcome back.” Taehyung greets her back with a bow as she allows him to enter the house. “You came just in time! My daughter and I already set up the scenario for the shooting.”

Taehyung was happy to have his idea in use again—but by her daughter, did she mean—

Reaching the living room doors, Taehyung sees her. He only sees her back, but he knows it’s her.

“Please go in,” her mother tells him, ushering him inside. He doesn’t want to be remembered by the ‘photographer who broke his own camera’. He wished no one remembered that happened in the first place. “He’s awake today.”

Taehyung nods and, feeling like his feet got glued to the ground, he moves towards the baby. She is playing with him. He notices how tightly he’s holding her index finger and she's giggling at his strength. It’s cute. He finds himself smiling at the heartwarming sight.

Like this, it really is impossible to erase her from his thoughts…

“Honey,” her mother calls and she turns around. Her gaze lands first on her mother and then on him. Taehyung holds her eyes with his, absorbing all beauty she possesses. Had they been together, alone, he wouldn’t hesitate to snap a picture of her. But they weren’t and she would probably be offended. “Mr. Kim, are you ready?”

Taehyung gulps down and looks away. 

He nodded in response followed by a “Yes,” that probably sounded too low.

Both mothers step away from the baby, though they weren’t too far. Still in the baby’s field vision, Taehyung proceeds to check the scenario and arrange the baby to his liking. He tries not to touch him so he won’t hurt him. There was not much he had to fix—both knew what he had in mind for the baby book so it was going to be fast.

He snaps the first picture, but the baby blinks and Taehyung has to take another. A second time and the same happens. So this gorgeous baby was defying him, huh? So be it. 

Smiling, he steps back a little. Maybe the flash being so close to him is the problem. He snaps a picture and it works. He takes a few ones to let the ladies choose later.

As he keeps working, he can’t ignore the eyes of a certain woman on him. It is intimidating him to no extent—no, it is making him nervous because last time he broke his camera lens and this time he didn’t want to repeat something as stupid and humiliating as that. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it. Even though he knew her eyes were bored on his work, he liked the fact she was seeing him; a part of him at least, his greatest passion.

It made it turn into one more reason to keep her on his thoughts.

// 

“So,” Jeongguk begins, can of coffee in hand, smirk plastered along the lines of his lips and ready to roast his friend. “How many things did you break this time?”

Taehyung remains calm and inhales. He pushes his glasses up. “My mind.”

“What—what do you mean?” he furrows in confusion but his friends’ answer is still funny to his ears. He laughs and leans forward. “Did she burn your brain cells?”

“Probably,” Taehyung nods slowly, his eyes far, “She’s gorgeous…” he sighs like a teenager in love; one that just accepted he is in love and has to deal with the consequences.

“You can’t be serious…”

“I am.” Taehyung sips his coffee and fits his friend. “Jeongguk I lost my mind!” he suddenly raises his voice as if it is blasphemy he has committed. “I! Can’t! Forget her!” he buries his face in his hands and groans.

Jeongguk notices there are people throwing glances. He kicks his friend under the table just to catch his attention and throws him a glance to make him notice too. Taehyung huffs again.

“I think I need a doctor…”

“No, man. You need to get laid.” Jeongguk sips his coffee. “You need to forget her. You’re only attracted to her physically, so… the easier.”

“You don’t understand.” Taehyung runs a hand through his hair. “She has something… It’s her eyes. Her aura, too. You know how moths are attracted to light as if it’s the only thing in the world? It’s like that.”

Jeongguk gives out a long sigh. “I see your point, but as your friend, you should be careful with your feelings.” He gives another sip of his drink. “I know you’re not a kid anymore, but try to be careful to not expect too much from this. She’s married and just had a child…”

“I… I know…” Taehyung drinks a bit of his coffee to his friends’ words go down. “It’s just physical attraction anyway… I’ll forget her eventually.”

Jeongguk nods and bites his lip. “I hope you don’t take my words the wrong way. I’m just worried about you.”

“No worries, Jeonggookie,” Taehyung extends his fist towards him. “I’m glad I have you as my friend.”

Jeongguk bumps his fist with his.

//

Month three arrives gently. It’s June—the month of brides—and Taehyung has a lot of work throughout all month. There are weddings every weekend and his appointments pile up. His work consists in photographing all weekend and editing throughout all week. It is his job after all—but in a larger scale and with less time to edit.

Taehyung drives to Miss _____ home right after digging into some instant noodles. He doesn’t have much time to eat and it is already reflecting on his body—he is sure he weighs less than last month. But he doesn’t worry about that. In a mix of adrenaline and stress, Taehyung never stops, working for long hours and napping from time to time.

He hopes his dark circles aren’t showing, because the person who opens the door isn’t her mother…

“Hi! Come in,” she has the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen. Taehyung is sure his heart stopped beating upon seeing her face. Be still, my heart. “My mom isn’t here today,” she announces as she closes the door. “So I’m here to help.” She walks in front of him towards the living room, the usual place of the photoshoot.

The baby is awake and Taehyung is quick to put a melted smile on his lips. With only three months, he doesn’t look like a new-born anymore, and moves much more. His tiny legs and arms flail around and he is sucking on one of his own hands.

“Hi cutie,” Taehyung greets, approaching the baby. He regards him with big eyes, his presence unknown. “Your baby grows so fast…”

“Yeah…” she agrees and then giggles. That makes his heart clench—he knew by now that she was in a relationship but, in his egoistic hours, he truly wished she wouldn’t. “But he’s not my son.”

Taehyung’s head snaps to her, eyes as round as they ever were. Clearly speaking too loud of what goes up in his mind. 

“I—I thought…”

“Yeah…” she snickers again at his mouth agape face. “Some people think he’s my son because I’m older than my sister, but… It’s hers, not mine. Though he has my heart and soul, not gonna lie.”

Taehyung doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to do. That clears a lot of misunderstandings and he is so happy the child isn’t hers. He can’t say that out loud because it would be rude and it would expose his crush for her—but he can’t lie to himself about how happy he is. Though his heart might shatter if she says she has a boyfriend.

“I totally thought it was yours…” he tries to cover his growing excitement and looks back to the baby.

“No problem.” She smiles and looks at the baby, who is still looking at Taehyung, wondering who he is. “I still have to find a decent partner…” she mutters this last part, but Taehyung listened well. He wonders if she is hinting at a failed relationship… and it makes his nerves spike. “But that doesn’t mind right now, and you’re not here to listen to my ramblings.” She laughs and walks away.

Ask her.

Ask her.

Ask—

“Well, I’m here to help, so… just tell me if you need something.” She talks again, and—there goes his courage.

He tries to think of something. he easily remembers something she can do for him. “Your name.”

“My name?” she unifies her brows looking at him. Then her eyes go round. “Oh, my name! Of course you don’t know my name; silly me.” She facepalms, “I’m _____. You’re Kim Taehyung.” She knows his name… Oh, of course she does. Her mother must have told her. “I follow you on insta and I’m completely in love with your photos.”

“Th-Thank you…” he doesn’t know how to act in front of you. Why is he so awkward? Months of wishing he knew your name, saddening with the fact that the baby he was working with was yours so he couldn’t approach you—and now this. How can he loosen up and gain courage to know you better?

“The ones with landscapes are so… ethereal. Really! I always try to picture myself in those scenarios… but it’s so hard. How do you do it?”

“It’s all about the right camera lens, the angle, the aperture of the diaphragm… oh, and the lighting.” Taehyung explains and takes off his camera. “Did you know the best times of the day to take pictures are when the sunrises and when it’s setting down?”

“Really? Why?”

“Because there isn’t too much blaring light. Also, the sunlight is warmer at those times of the day, so there won’t be too many complicated shadows in the picture. It’s called golden hour. It’s perfect for portrait photos.”

“That’s why a lot of instagrammers I follow have that orange tone in their photos… And those photos are really good!”

“Yeah, it’s because of that. See here?” he points to the camera settings. When you lean towards him his nostrils are quick to catch your fragrance. “This is how you manage your camera settings to best approach the subject you’re photographing. Velocity of capture, diaphragm, exposure, ISO… It looks hard to understand, but once you explore your camera, there are so many things you can do.”

“I don’t think I would be able to understand any of that,” she snickers and leans away from him. “I’ve watched you work the last time you were here,” Taehyung immediately remembers the sensation of your eyes on him. How nerve-wracking it was but he was so happy to have your attention on him. “You do it as if it’s an extension of yourself. You almost didn’t even look at your camera to make sure you don’t select the wrong settings. Really, that’s amazing.”

Her compliment has him making a huge effort to not melt in front of her, but the truth is, he just wants to have her compliment him all day. He can have his imagination run wild, now that he knows she’s free.

“Thank you so much,” he smiles and looks down at his camera, “Then… should we start? I’m ready.”

“If you’re ready, I’m ready!” She gives him a thumbs up and laughs, “What do I need to do?”

“Hmm…” he looks around, but sadly, there’s nothing that she needs to do for him. Then he looks at the baby. “I think he’s going to cry if you’re not near…”

“Oh, yeah…” she approaches her nephew and when he sees her he starts flailing his arms.

“He looks happy to see you,” Taehyung grabs the opportunity to snap the first pic. When the baby hears the shutter, he quickly looks at him, surprised. “Did I scare you?” Taehyung smiles at him and then to her, “He keeps looking at me,” he laughs.

“I think he is really curious about you and your camera. He’s at the age to perceive things with more attention.” She says a bit bashful and then smile.

“I see…” Taehyung smiles too and catching the baby looking at him, he snaps another picture, this time with the flash off. The lighting coming from outside should be enough. “I guess… when he starts walking it’s going to be hard making him stay still for pictures.”

“And also to keep your camera away from his curiosity.”

Both laugh and then, after some more pics, the photoshoot for Month Three is over.

Taehyung packs his things while you check on the baby. He doesn’t want to go yet, but he’s mindful of the little one—she’s probably taking care of him and he needs to sleep. But since the moment she cleared his doubts about the baby not being hers he just can’t calm down. He wants to know her better.

Now, with everything packed and with the urge to say to her, he can’t find the words. He wants to ask her out. For a coffee, maybe? That seems to be a nice idea. He doesn’t want to scare her yet with a ‘hey, I have the biggest crush on you, wanna hang out?’. That’s pathetic. He shouldn’t be too obvious but not too cool, too. 

When he looks at her, his breath stops. She’s looking at him, round eyes asking him why is he still there. That is probably his cue to talk to her. Ask her what he wants.

When her gaze shifts to his luggage, she quickly straighten herself.

“Oh, sorry! I should accompany you to the door,” she takes large steps toward the living room door and gestures for him to follow.

That was not what he was expecting but he grabbed his things and followed her. 

She opens the front door to him. He’s reluctant to leave because a simple question is stuck in his throat. For some reason he can’t spill it out. Maybe he’s afraid to be turned down because, let’s face it, a woman as gorgeous as her must have a partner. 

Outside, he turns to her with a smile. 

“Then… I’ll see you next month?” He can’t believe his own words. 

She smiles at him, “Of course you will.”

.

.

After Taehyung leaves, you’re left alone with your nephew. You’re smiling like an idiot—maybe you are one. Doesn’t matter what you look like, you just don’t care.

For some reason, Taehyung doesn’t leave your mind since the very first day you saw him. The way he held his camera, his concentration, his care for the aesthetic of the scenario, how he treated your mother—those are mere reasons why you can’t forget someone like him. And, of course, he is handsome. You can’t leave his features behind.

Now you have one more reason to add the list above: the way he acted around you and how nice he actually is. It’s comfortable being around him. He’s not just one of those men that make you feel extremely intimidated or unable to reach. He’s not full of himself like the other men you’ve known.

And that makes your belly tingle .

You’ve wanted to talk to him before, but with your mother present, it just made you feel awkward. Because you know how she is: she would give you away as soon as would say hi to him. And that would only scare him away and embarrass you. She’s so unfair sometimes…

After making sure your nephew was still playing, you took the tray to the kitchen.

You made your assumptions about him from his pictures, but now you were sure. He might not be aware of that, but most artists give a lot of themselves to their artworks.

You’ve seen traces of him through his pictures.

And you still wanted to see more.

.

.

It’s Thursday and Taehyung is already on his studio. Soon it will look as if he has camped there from the many hours he has spent working. Which isn’t exactly a lie—considering he only goes to his apartment to shower and nap when it’s too hard to ignore his king sized bed. Sadly, it’s not for long. His mind is so geared up towards work and to finish his tasks in time he has been sleeping in the bed he has on the studio—one single bed he purposely brought to use on his photoshoots. Now that he doesn’t have any appointments for it to be used, he uses it instead. It’s only fair.

“Come on, Tae,” Jeongguk nudges him through the phone, “I don’t even see you anymore. You’re so tied up with work these days…”

“I can’t, I’m telling you,” Taehyung responds as he sips the coffee he made. “I have tons of things I have to do throughout the whole week.” He sighs and rubs his temple. He’s in the middle of editing a picture from a wedding. His head is throbbing. “When the wedding season ends we can hang out.”

“How about I go there? I’ll treat you to lunch or dinner. You can’t refuse me, hyung…”

“I don’t want to but I have to. I almost don’t even have time to breathe.”

“All the more reason you need to relax! Me and Jimin will catch you at 7 PM for dinner, okay?”

“Ugh… Fine. At seven, okay? And please don’t bring alcohol, I’ll pass out as soon as I drink the first cup.”

“We’ll drink for you!”

“Brat…”

Jeongguk snickers on the other side of the call and then hangs up. Taehyung goes back to his photo editing when someone enters.

“Good afternoon…” the person greets in a small voice.

Taehyung raises his head to greet the customer back, “Good af- _____! Hi!” he stands up immediately, happy to see you. “How are you?”

“I’m great! And you?”

“I’m great too! I didn’t expect you to come here.”

“Yeah…” you laugh and approach him, “I asked my mother for your address… I hope you don’t mind!”

“No, of course not! Why would I? It actually makes me really happy to see you here.” Taehyung quickly realizes what he just said and presses his lips together. “I mean—I’m always happy to see a familiar face…”

“Oh… it’s okay, I’m happy to see you, too.” You smile a little flustered. Those words make him so happy It makes him want to hold you in his arms. “I came here on my sister’s behalf. She wrote a few details about the baby book. She wanted to come herself, but she’s out of time and since I hate plenty… here I am.” You giggle and hand him a folder. “It’s everything there.”

Taehyung accepts it to view the contents. It surprises him because nowadays people just send emails with everything they want. Maybe your sister is not a big fan of the new technology.

“Okay, I’ll keep these on my desk.” Taehyung catches you looking around his studio, your eyes shining as you perceive his works. “Do you like them?”

You snap your head at him a bit flustered. “Yeah… I told you already.”

“Yeah, I remember. But it’s always nice to have you saying it twice.” Taehyung winks at you. “I’ll show you around.”

“Cool, because… that was my intention.” It’s your turn to wink at him and he smiles. “I was really curious about your work and your studio. That’s why I came here instead.”

“Hmm… Then, follow me, Milady. Come see a sight you’ve never seen before.”

Taehyung is surprised how he doesn’t feel nervous around you anymore. Perhaps he’s grown accustomed to your presence and with the fact that he can interact with you without feeling afraid your non-existent boyfriend might be nearby to snatch you away from him. Now he is brave enough to be himself around you so you can get to know him better. And he’s wishing you to do the same with him. 

He shows you the various places he has traveled and a few other works he has done in the past. 

“Wow… I could stare at these for the rest of my life, you know?” 

“Why?” 

“Because the more I stare at them, the more I feel I’m there. Especially in these landscapes. Amazing. You’re so passionate and talented. I’m glad you’re not wasting your talent elsewhere.”

Taehyung’s chest feels so full he doesn’t know what he should do. One thing for sure he knows: the more he talks to you, the more he wants to know about you, and he can’t let you escape. He feels you’re someone he wants in his life.

“You praise me too much, ____.” He breaks into an embarrassed smile. “I just—do what I love. I’m not usually concerned about compliments.”

“I’m not praising you just because. You’re truly talented and that’s a fact. But… You’re going to listen to my praises for a long time.”

“I hope so! It means I’ll have to work hard.”

“That too, though I have a feeling whatever you make will render me speechless.”

“Hmm, then—what if I take a picture of you?”

“I picture of me? No way, I’m not even photogenic!” You laugh at his funny request.

“You’re lying, right? You’re beautiful...”

“I am?” you look him in the eyes.

“You are. Don’t even doubt that.”

“You’re too nice…” you look away with an embarrassed smile.

“But I’m not lying. You’re beautiful and I’m sure you’re really photogenic.”

“Is this because I said anything you do will render me speechless?”

“Yes. And since you seem like you don’t believe me, consider it a challenge to prove you otherwise.”

“Hmm. We’ll think about that some other day, okay?”

“Anytime.” Taehyung is excited you’re giving it a thought. He takes the opportunity to make a move. “Want to go drink a coffee?”

“Sure! I also came here to invite you, too.” your statement has him speechless and you smirk. “But I’m glad you asked first.”

“Don’t tell me you would go away without asking me out for coffee?”

You take a moment to respond. “I’m not as confident as I seem to be. But I think you’re a really nice person and one worth getting to know.”

Taehyung smiles and if it wasn’t for the fact that you might not be comfortable with it, he would squeeze you in his arms right there. Maybe one day, he thinks.

“But, well, enough talking. We should go and drink that coffee we were talking about, right?”

“You’re correct. In fact, I really need caffeine right now.” he points to his empty mug resting on his desk. “It has been rough around here and that’s the only fuel I’ve been consuming…”

“Oh…” you give an understanding nod, “Too much work?” he nods, “Have you been eating?”

“I have… kind of...” he doesn’t want to tell you and give off a bad impression of himself.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself, you know? Taking breaks is as important as work.”

Your small lecture hits him straight in the heart. 

“You’re right, but when I start a task, I just -”

“You can’t stop. I understand you. It’s as if, if you work just a little bit more, it’s going to have your job done faster.”

“You get me.”

“And that’s where we’re wrong, sometimes.”

“Yep. Why does it happen? I really want to finish this thing but I’m so tired… and yet I can’t stop.”

“I would say it’s the passion you feel for something you like.”

“It’s plausible.” Taehyung gives a few nods at the thought, “For now, how about we go drink that coffee we were talking about?”

“That’s a wonderful idea! Let’s go,” you turn his back to him but before you start walking you turn to him and say, “And we should bring something for you to eat.”

Taehyung smiles and grabs his things before closing the studio for a few minutes.

> **Tae to JK:** Forget about dinner tonight. Someone came up and we’re dining together. Smell u later (; 

.

.

You’re both walking back to his studio. 

Side by side, chatting, with cans of coffee in hand and with food for him to eat later - he commented he has a microwave in the backroom for the times in need, like that one, so it was okay to take whatever was available for him to buy. 

Taehyung has been talking about his many travels around the country, as well as his wishes to travel abroad so he can photograph the foreigner scenarios he has yet to discover. It has always fascinated him the European architecture and he, naturally, wants to have the chance to photograph those one day. 

But he notices he has been talking for too long. Much worse: only about him. He was quick in catching how you go silent, but always with interesting eyes when he tells you about his photographer career. He feels as if you’re hiding something. How should he say… he doesn’t want to use the word “envious” because that’s quite not it, but it feels something similar to it. 

“How about you, ____?” Taehyung changes the subject and you jerk your head to him with doe eyes, “I’ve been annoying you with my travel stories. It’s your time to tell me one of your own.”

“Hm…” you look forward with searching eyes, a thin smile on your lips, “For starters, my job is boring.” you hesitate and shrug, “And that’s about it. I never have opportunities to travel around the country.”

“It doesn’t make you happy, is that it?” 

You look at him again with reluctance, but you don’t say anything. Maybe because you think it’s wrong to complain because you might have been the target to criticism and pointing fingers that scream at you: “at least you have a job that pays for what you eat!” 

“It’s just us, in this calm street, so you can say it.” he motivates you to spill your thoughts and sips on his drink. You can trust him, it’s all he wants you to know.

“I couldn’t…” she snorts and shakes her head as if it would be the biggest scandal, “What would you think of me if I told you the truth?”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Milady, but you’re not exactly hiding it…” he says with a smirk and stops walking, “I saw something in your gaze, while I was talking about my job, that told me more than you planned to. So, I can say that I can more or less guess what has been bothering you.”

“Which is?”

“Can I say it?”

“You should.”

“You hate it. You absolutely despise it.” you take a deep breath and hold it in, “Am I wrong?”

“No… I mean, you could be.” you lower your gaze to the ground, ashamed, “I’m sorry. It just sounds so wrong to hate on the one thing that gives me money.”

“Why? No one is going to throw stones at you just because you hate your job.” Taehyung laughs.

You shrug and hide your lips behind your coffee, “No one’s as kind as you…” you blush and he blushes, too, feeling his chest full at your compliment.

“Thanks… I’m here trying to be the shoulder you can lean on.”

“Proof you’re kind and probably too much for me - but thank you so much,” You gaze at him in the eyes, your words sincere. He hopes his are enough, too. He truly means them.

You both proceed walking and when you reach his studio, he unlocks the door. It’s silent inside. Taehyung guards the food in the back room and comes back to your side. You’re, once again, staring at his photographs. 

He decides to tease you about it. Seeing your face - your round eyes especially - you look like you’re really asking for it.

“You know what my clients usually say about my work?” he asks gazing at the picture you’re looking at.

“What?” she questions back with heavy curiosity, which makes this more worth it. 

“The people who buy these pics usually come back a few days later with heavy complaints, you know?”

“What? How is that even possible?”

“I know, right? They’re gorgeous. I put special effort to make them look like this, you know?”

“I know! Do they even know what they’re worth?!”

“I don’t think they do. It’s really troublesome…”

“What do they say to you? Who do I have to fight?”

He snorts at your feisty demeanor and turns to you with a severe facade, “They always return them because they stare at it for so, so, so, so long they get sucked in.”

“What?! Really?!” he nods a few times. “How do you do that? How long do they stare at them to—why are you shaking?”

Taehyung breaks into a loud laughing session, “I can’t believe you believe this!”

“You were teasing me! I can’t believe this!” his laughter spreads to you in no time and you’re both cackling, “I thought it was something else!”

“You thought they were haunted?”

“It was a possibility. Imagine waking up at night only to find a weird silhouette in this photo. A haunted spirit you manage to capture, only for special people’s eyes.” he regards you with unified brows, “You never know.”

“I don’t… but let’s not talk about it too much, okay?”

“Are you scared?” you defy with a sly grin.

“I respect the dead, that’s all.”

“You’re the one being transparent now, Mr. Kim Taehyung,”

“Don’t make fun of me, okay?”

“Me? Never!”

Your laughter dies out.

“Well, I should probably go.”

“Probably. But I’m not kicking you out.”

“I know, but it’s late and you still have work to do,”

“I was having fun, and…” he gazes at you. Somehow, you look closer than he thought, “I hope we can repeat this someday.”

You smile and nod your head. Your eyes are sparkling when they look at him.

“We can. Anytime you want.”

.

.

Today is the day Kim Taehyung is going to ask you out for dinner. 

He’s confident about his feelings, and he’s confident you’re going to say yes. You’ve been hanging out for the past weeks and getting to know you better has become a beautiful experience. You’re a wonderful company. One he wishes he had met you sooner. You’re calm, compassionate and offer the right criticism about his work when he asks you for it. 

His studio has been the meet-up checkpoint. You always go there at eleven in the morning during your break time. Apparently, you explained, your office is not too far from there. You even told him you end up window-shopping in your way there and bought a few gifts for your nephew. Then you both go to the usual place to have the usual Latte. 

He doesn’t have too much work scheduled for the next three days because he managed to work faster so he could invite you for dinner without having to worry about work. He wouldn’t have to, but his inner diligent self can never take a moment of rest. 

It’s near your break time and Taehyung is walking around. He peers through the glass windows to check if you’re coming and then goes back. He takes the opportunity to answer a few emails - some of them requesting for photographic sessions on the current day and Taehyung had to reject them and ask to be in another day. It’s going to be a busy week next week. But he shouldn’t worry about that now. He should concentrate on asking you out for now. 

“Good morning!” You announce yourself in a beaming fashion and he almost falls from his chair. “Are you working?”

“Morning!” He greets you from behind the computer screen and then walks toward you. “I was waiting for you.”

“Cool! Let’s go.”

You walk down the street, chatting as usual, and he can’t wait to invite you for dinner. 

As you make the usual order, he looks at you. His mouth opens. He-

“Are you free tonight?” And the words come out. There is no going back. You look at him with surprise. 

“I am. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking… Do you want to go out for dinner? Just us.”

“Just us... sounds nice.” 

“I’ll catch you at your house at 8. Is that good for you?”

“It’s perfect.” Your smile widens.

It spreads to him and he feels his cheeks heating. He’s so happy - and he was nervous for what?

You both grab your lattes and walk back to his studio. 

“So, tell me. What’s this dinner about?” 

“I thought we needed a change of pace. Dinner seems like a good idea to me. Don’t you think?”

“You’re right. We’ve been seeing each other every day for a bit so dinner is the perfect chance to have more time for each other.”

“We’ve been so stressed with work, right? We should go and have fun.”

“Yes. Can’t wait to go out.”

.

.

After dinner, Taehyung drives back to your house. You both had a lot of fun and it was a good time to loosen up. 

“Delivering you safe and sound, Miss ____” Taehyung announces as he parks at your house. 

“Ahh, already?” You pout as you look at your residence, “We were having so much fun. Why does it have to end so fast?”

“Hm. We can do it whenever we want.”

“True. It could be every day.” You look at him and you smile widely. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Me neither. Because it’s you.” He says and gazes at your eyes. 

Under the dim light of the lampposts, he sees your eyes twinkling. 

“Hmm,” you nod and he sees the smile on your lips, “I hope I can repeat nights like this more times. Because it’s you,” 

You gaze at each other in silence for a moment. Until you’re the first to lean to him and plant a gentle kiss upon his lips. Taehyung is surprised at the first contact but he soon dives in and starts moving his lips against yours. 

.

.

Month four arrives in a blink of an eye. As Taehyung packs his things to drive to your house, his lips draw a natural smile. He’s going to see you again. Ever since the night you dined together for the first time, and eventually kissed, things have been flowing naturally between you two. Ever since then, the intimacy he craved started to bloom naturally and he couldn't be happier. 

Taehyung knew he would have to make things clear sooner or later. He didn’t want to give you the impression he was only playing with you. He genuinely loved you with all his heart. It was a bit surreal for him - having someone to love, he only hoped you’d feel the same. 

He parks the car at your parents house. He grabs his things, locks the vehicle and walks through the garden he knows so well knows. When he rings the doorbell, he only hopes it’s you who will open the door.

The door opens a few moments later but it’s your mother. Taehyung smiles to her and greets her cordially as always. 

She guides him to the living room. When he sees you there he immediately smiles knowingly at you in which you smile back. You quickly look away and look at your nephew instead. Your mother probably doesn’t know about anything yet, and he thinks it’s because of her you look so embarrassed. 

Taehyung readies his camera and works on the settings while you and your mother rearrange the baby. He smiles fondly as he sees the baby has grown so much since the day he first met him. 

“He’s ready,” your mother says to him and he quickly approaches them. 

When he’s beside you, he looks at you and smiles. Your eyes shine and you smile back.

Taehyung crouches down to start his job. The baby is awake and his eyes look at him as soon as he enters his field of vision. Taehyung smiles and starts taking photos. While he works, he can feel your eyes on him. He wishes he could be photographing you next. He knows that now he just has to ask if you accept having him take a portrait of you - and if you accept he knows he’s going to be his next work to be displayed in his studio. With the caption “The Woman Who Stole My Heart”.

He smiles to himself and finishes his job.

He shows the pics he took to you and your mother. He loves the way you lean on him. He can feel your heat sipping through his clothes. Your smell makes him lean toward you to have it all to himself. He’s mindful of your mother, who is still drooling at how cute his grandson is, so he doesn’t say anything. 

After choosing the photo she most liked, he starts packing. You decide to help him while your mother tends to the baby. 

Your mother thanks Taehyung and waves goodbye, but you accompany him to the door.

“Good work today,” you compliment with a knowing smile. You’re at the doorstep and he’s already outside. “See you soon?” you whisper so your mother won’t listen.

He smiles and nods a few times, “I’m counting the minutes,” he whispers back.

You peer behind your back and tiptoe your way to him. You envelop his neck with your arms and give him a longing kiss until you gasp for air.

“I wish you could stay longer…” you murmur against his lips and then peck his lips again.

“Come with me,” he touches his forehead in yours and kisses your lips again, “I’ll come by eight.”

He feels his cellphone vibrate and separates from you to check who it is. Looking at the displayed name, his brows perk up. Seokjin.

“Hyung?” 

_“Hi! Tell me you have a girl companion you’re bringing this weekend.”_

Not even a question, he thinks. He sounds so desperate his heart starts beating faster.

“Why?”

_“One of Ahnjong’s bridesmaids quit at the last minute and we need a replacement.”_

“Oh… Sorry, hyung, I don’t—“ then he looks at you and it clicks. “Huh, I might be able to save you. Give me a few hours, okay?”

_“Thanks, you’re the man! Call me later and as soon as you can, okay?”_

“I’ll do that, talk to you later.” He ends the call and studies you. It is a great opportunity to ask you out. He has been trying but it never seems a good time, so this time he is going to risk it all. Even if the answer is no. “Hey, ____.” You look at him, “Want to come with me to a wedding?”

”A wedding?”

“Yeah, one of my best friends is getting married this weekend. But, huh—his bride suddenly lost one of her bridesmaids, so, I was thinking…” Taehyung sees your eyes going wide and thinks it’s going to be a no, “Just if you want to. If you could help my friends’ fiancée…?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t mind accompanying you, but… I don’t even know her. She should choose someone she knows, don’t you think?”

“I thought that too, but if Seokjin-hyung called me, and given the wedding is in three days... I’m sure she’s desperate.” He walks towards you. “It’s just for the aesthetic of it, so you don’t have to worry too much. Oh, there’s the dress, though…”

“Right… even if I accept, I have to wear a dress of the color she chose, right?” He nods, “Call your friend to ask for details.”

Taehyung's eyes light up, “Are you accepting?”

“Yes,” you smile at him, “It can’t be that bad, right?”

“Yeah, Ahnjong is a really nice person so you don’t have to worry about her.”

“And at least we can spend the day together…” you blush a little but smile.

“Yes…” Taehyung smiles too, “I’ll be photographing their wedding but I promise I won’t leave you alone,”

“Good,” you wink.

With everything settled, you part ways with him for a short time.

//

The weekend arrives in a blink of an eye. 

It’s early, and Taehyung has his camera ready, as well as the lens he is going to use. Even though it’s another day working, he already feels a certain tension building inside of him. It’s not about the work, no. He is going to photograph one of his best friend's wedding so he feels at ease. 

It’s because of you. 

He is going to spend the day with you and he’s not sure he can’t handle the bundle of happiness he is feeling. It’s everything he has ever wanted. For once, he will be able to kick his busy schedule in the gut and spend quality time with the one who has his heart. 

He is going to have to photograph a bunch of things before and after the main ceremony, but afterward, he will give you all the attention you deserve. He’s going to ask you for a dance, even if it means to step on your feet. He’s going to drink with you, laugh at whatever nonsense you’ll talk about and enjoy the moment. Because work has been stealing him away from you, just for today, he is going to allow himself to enjoy life with quality people. 

He knows someone from Ahnjong’s house is going to catch you since he has to go Jin’s house to photograph him first. He’s much quicker to photograph because he doesn’t have all that girl stuff to do. And then he’ll go to Ahnjong where he is sure he’s going to spend more time. She has already filled him with details about perspective and ideas for the kind of photos she wants. He knows her for her perfectionism and he knows that the nerves might get in the way of her thinking—regardless, everything has to go according to her plans. Or else… 

Then he will stay there to accompany the bride to the church.

After checking his camera, he exits his apartment.

You and Ahnjong have been in touch since the day Seokjin asked for help, just to know more about the dress you should wear and your duties as a bridesmaid. Taehyung has no idea what kind of dress you’re going to wear. That’s something he has been thinking for the past days, and he just allows his imagination to please him. As he drives to Jin’s house, his mind imagines you wearing any kind of dress—long or short, revealing your skin or wearing a type of fabric that clings to your skin. 

He forces himself to not imagine too much or it’s going to be hard for him. 

Seokjin’s apartment isn’t too far away from his. He already shares the place with his soon-to-be spouse but she’s getting dressed for the ceremony on her parents’ house, fulfilling the tradition. When he gets there, it’s Jimin who opens the door. 

“Come in,” he lets him in with a smile and when he closes the door he quickly inspects his friend, “I thought you’d bring company,”

“She’s already with Ahnjong getting ready with the other bridesmaids,” 

“Man, I was curious to meet her…” Jimin laughs and walks towards the living room where a table is displayed with many types of food entrees as well as drinks. “She’s the woman who stole my friend’s heart, I deserve to know who she is!”

“Dude… You have no idea,” Taehyung grabs a glass of champagne that a waiter offers him.

“I sort of know, now! Just looking at your face I can tell things are going smoothly,” Jimin drinks from his glass.

“I would say they are going at the perfect pace, yes. There’s mutual respect between us, but… I’m starting to crave something more. If she also wants it, too, of course,”

“That’s amazing. I hope things go well with both of you!”

“Cheers to that!” Jeongguk appears from behind them with a glass in hand, “Where’s your princess?”

“My princess is waiting for me in the queen’s castle… by the way, where’s our man of action?” 

“Getting ready in his room with his mom,” Jeongguk informs with a tilt of his head in direction to the grooms’ room.

“I need to go and start photographing him. I can’t arrive late in Ahnjong’s house,” he leaves his empty glass in the table and grabs his camera.

With camera in hand, Taehyung knocks at Seokjin’s room. It’s his mom that opens the door. 

“Are you getting ready without me photographing this glorious moment?”

“I thought you wouldn’t come!” Seokjin is in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, “Was Ahnjong who sent you here?”

“Of course. What did we agreed to?” Taehyung points the lens towards him and shoots the first pic. “I come here first and then go to hers.”

“I know but I still think this is all so unnecessary…” he stops fidgeting with his tie to turn to his friend, “She’s having this whole package for the rest of her life, why does she need to have so many pictures of me?”

“You’ll get fat and ugly in a few years so it’s to be expected that she wants to keep -”

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence!” 

“Then please pose so I can photograph you!”

They laugh and Taehyung starts to work.

Jin’s session goes smoothly and in thirty minutes he’s done. He had received instructions from Ahnjong, of course, even though he already knew what she had in mind. He was a handsome man and very photogenic, and that made things much easier. He wasn’t a single bit nervous or conscious of the camera. 

“Your wife is going to be so happy with these…” Taehyung comments as he scrolls through the photos he took.

“Wife… Wow, I’m suddenly so overwhelmed!” Taehyung looks at him. Jin must be thinking about a lot of things, it’s clear in his eyes, “I can’t believe the day has come…”

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it? You love her so much.”

“I do… But what about you?” Seokjin hides his emotions away to tease his friend, “Did she come with you? Oh, wait, she’s with Ahnjong…”

“_We_…” Taehyung shrugs and looks away, “I’m not sure there’s a we yet, but… One thing I know for sure is that I can’t let her escape.”

“Then go get her, man!” Jin hits his arm, shaking him. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks, man.”

Taehyung drinks another drink with his friends and then drives to the bride's house. 

He can’t hide the fact that he’s nervous. He’s not even the groom and yet it just looks as if he’s about to meet his bride. Which isn’t exactly a lie… but you’re not his bride, much less girlfriend. Yet. 

The wedding atmosphere must be getting to him already because suddenly, he wants to make things clear to you and say how much he loves you. 

But for now he has work to do.

He quickly arrives at Anhjong’s house and when he rings the bell, it’s one of her family members who opens the door. 

He smiles and bows to the lady, who then guides him inside. He has never been there so he’s thankful someone is helping him. A lot of family members are happily chatting in the living room where the table is decorated with all kinds of appetizers, just like in Jin’s house. He has to decline the waiter when he offers him champagne. 

He wants to be lucid when his eyes find yours. For now, unfortunately, not a single stray of bridal pink is at sight. Which means not you nor the other bridesmaid are around, which is understandable. They must be with the bride.

“Ahnjong is in her room,” the lady from before informs him with a light tap on his shoulder, “I don't know if you can start photographing already…”

“Can you ask her, please?”

She promptly nods her head and disappears. He takes the chance to snap a picture at the appetizer table, though he feels it won’t be necessary. But at least it keeps him occupied and less nervous around people he doesn’t know. 

“Miss Ahnjong is ready to receive you.”

It’s a voice he knows so well. His heart skips a bit when the timber of her voice reaches his ears and when he turns around to face the owner of that voice -

The words disappear. You, in front of him, are wearing the most gorgeous smile—and wearing a dress just as gorgeous. In his eyes, you’re a true princess. 

Today, for sure, he feels the luckiest man.

“You look astounding…! Wow, look at you!” 

He keeps praising you and you giggle, turning around in your dress and making the fabric swirl around you. 

“I love it! Ahnjong has a wonderful taste,” you say a little bashed and catch a stray strand of your hair, “She’s waiting for you. Follow me.”

He goes after you and his eyes can’t stop scrutinizing your back. It’s as if his eyes are glued to your skin. He didn’t know the dress would be so arid; he didn’t predict it, so to say. He doesn’t want other men to drool over your figure, for more selfish that can sound. 

Ahnjong is in her room as well as her mother and the other five bridesmaids. 

“Taehyung-ie! How are you?” Ahnjong greets him with the biggest smile. It’s indeed the happiest day of her life. She’s already dressing her beautiful wedding dress. 

“I’m great! And how are?”

“Nervous as heck! But I got this, I got this. I’m about to marry the most handsome man on Earth so I’m obviously beyond fine!”

All bridesmaid laugh, as well as her mother, and Taehyung laughs too. She sounds much more at-ease than Jin. This is why they’re perfect for each other. 

“How should we start?” Ahnjong asks.

“Let’s start with your pics only and then include them with you, okay?”

“Perfect. Let’s get it.”

Ahnjong is a little tense and shy during the first shots, something that caught Taehyung by surprise. He doesn’t mention it as he already knows she will relax as soon as she starts to loosen up. 

She does a wonderful job—she is indeed so beautiful and photogenic it’s easy to catch her best angles. 

But he notices a pair of eyes behind his back that he can’t ignore. 

When you and the other bridesmaid join the bride, his eyes lock with yours. Even when he approaches the camera to his eye to snap the first group photo, he almost zooms into your face to have a closer look at you. But he restrains himself and snaps the group picture. He has to ignore your eyes glued on him and do his job, for now.

He should have known having your presence would only cause him distress. Not a bad one, but sooner or later… it’s going to difficult his job. 

When he’s done, they move on to a park near the apartment. It’s something that it needed to be heavily discussed because Ahnjong had to leave the house, and even though Jin didn’t agree, his girlfriend managed to convince him in no time. Taehyung had to admit the idea of photographing there was perfect because of the scenery. It would give the bride an enchanted vibe. That was probably what convinced Jin; he probably pictured her in a very fairy-like scenario. 

The only troublesome thing was getting Ahnjong inside the elevator with all the layers her dress had. She had to go down alone. 

While Ahnjong’s mother stayed with the guests, they went to the park. Taehyung took a few pictures of them, in group and separated, and when your turn came, he couldn’t help but smile. He remembered when he didn’t know your name and yet he thought you were so beautiful he wished he could take a picture of you. Now that that time has come, he can’t believe it. 

“I don’t know how to pose,” you suddenly confess and lower your eyes to the ground with a bashful smile. 

“Aww… just relax and look at me,” he tells you softly and points the camera at you. Through the lens, you slowly raise your head to him and draw a smile. His index finger is fast in taking a picture. “Perfect.” He snaps a few again and, when the pressure is too strong, you turn away and hide your face. “No, don’t hide yourself! Look at me!”

“You were supposed to take just one!”

“I can’t help it when there’s such a beautiful lady in front of me.” He’s honest with his feelings. When you throw him a glare, he smirks, “I’m serious…”

“Okay, lovebirds,” Ahnjong approaches and eyes them with mischief, “I’m truly sorry to interrupt but we have to move on, so…”

“Of course, sorry,” you both apologize, “Group photo?” 

“Yeah, just a few so we won’t be late.”

Ahnjong and the bridesmaid gather to take mentioned group photos and then they go back home. 

.

.

After exchanging vows and making their guests tear up, Taehyung exists the church to get ready to photograph the newlyweds. The whole ceremony was indeed beautiful and knowing how much his friends wanted to tie the knot, he understands what this day means to them. 

While he waits, he scrolls through the photos, seeing how beautiful Ahnjong is in her wedding dress. Seokjin looks also handsome. He caught a picture of them smiling at each other that transbords intimacy. He wants that picture displayed in his studio, but he needs to ask for permission first. Ahnjong is going to agree in an instant, he knows. 

When the newlyweds come outside, he starts taking pics. Their guests start clapping as they walk, hand in hand, and he doesn’t miss a beat and makes sure to photograph every moment until they mount their chariot. He snaps the last picture before they take off. 

Taehyung joins Jimin and Jeongguk that are chatting with each other. He searches for you and spots you chatting with the other bridesmaids.

“That’s your friend?” Jeongguk asks. Taehyung noticed both his friends are looking at you. 

“She is,” he answers and makes sure to stand in front of them so they won’t look at you for much longer.

“I want to meet her,” Jimin smiles mischievously and contours Taehyung to go greet you. Jeongguk follows him with the same smirk. Taehyung huffs and goes after them, “Hello!” Jimin greets the six bridesmaids, “I heard we have a new face around here so I came to greet her.”

“Sorry, ____,” Taehyung shoves them slightly and positions himself beside you, “This is Jimin and Jeongguk, my friends. This is ____.” Please behave, he mouths the last words so you won’t hear him. 

“Nice to meet you,” you bow to them and they bow back.

“Are you having fun?” Taehyung asks you.

“Yeah, everyone is super nice and received me so well. You don’t have to worry to leave me behind,”

“Yeah, I was worried you wouldn't feel comfortable with so many unfamiliar faces. That’s nice,”

“Let’s have a drink,” 

Jimin calls him and he looks at you one last time. You answer with a nod and “go” so he won’t worry.

“Now I know why she wouldn’t leave your mind,” Jeongguk comments.

Jimin snorts and Taehyung hits the younger in the back of the head.

.

.

After he takes all the photographs, Taehyung can finally put down his camera and have the break he needs. He’ll have so many to choose. He’ll have to first select a few ones from beginning to end and then, later on, reunite with Ahnjong and Jin so they can choose the ones they prefer to be printed. 

In all honesty, he can say he has done another good job. 

Being one of his best friend's wedding, he wouldn’t dare to mess anything. 

“Good work today,” you come to him bearing two glasses of champagne. He smiles at you and accepts the glass you extend to him. 

“Thank you,” he raises his glass and clinks to yours. You both take a sip, “Are you having fun?”

“I am. Thanks to you,” you sit next to him.

“Me? I haven’t done much…”

“You invited me to this party,” you say, “That’s reason enough. You have really nice friends,” you comment eyeing Jin, Jimin and Jeongguk that seem to be goofing around like idiots.

“I’m glad you like them,” he says and looks at his friends too, “They can be a bit too intense but they’re nice guys.”

“You’re a nice guy too, that’s why they’re nice,” you sip your drink and laugh.

Taehyung looks at you with a smirk. At the same time, the musician starts playing the Waltz.

“Sometimes I’m a bad guy,” he finishes his drink and rises from his chair, “Dance with me?”

You laugh, “That’s your definition of bad guy?”

“Because I’m pretty bad at dancing,” he laughs heartily, “I’d be careful with your feet.”

You finish your drink and leave the glass near his. 

“Let me see what you’ve got.”

He takes your right hand in his and gives it a gentle kiss. His lips linger in your skin for a bit longer and he gazes up to you to catch your expression. Your cheeks are tinged in red but you’re smiling. You look happier than usual and that makes him happy too. 

Taehyung pulls you close gently and he puts his right hand on your shoulder blade. His left hand wraps around your right hand. You gaze at each other before catching the rhythm of the song. 

He takes the first step and guides you with him. Good thing his ballroom dance lessons during high school are helping him, even after all these years. 

He spots Seokjin and his wife dancing in the middle of the room and teases them. They’re so in love it’s unbearable, and Taehyung makes sure to tell them how gross they look. 

“As if you’re one to talk, Kim Taehyung!” Jin shouts back even though they’re centimeters away. 

Taehyung laughs and makes sure to hold you closer. You giggle and drop your forehead against his chest. 

After a moment of dancing, with Ahnjong and Jin away from them and away from the music, you sigh and look up at him with a smile. 

“Thank you,” you say. Taehyung smiles and tilts his head in confusion, “I was really needing a change of airs…”

“Oh, that!” he interjects and smiles again, “You were? I didn't notice at all.”

You answer with a slight shove but he holds you closer again and deposits a kiss on your neck. You shiver under his lips and he smirks. From the other side, he can hear the teasing whistling of his friends. 

“That’s your fault,” you mumble with a smirk.

“They’re cheering for us.”

“They are? I didn’t notice at all.” you smirk again and boop his nose with your index. Then you stop dancing. “Come with me. I need a bit of fresh air.”

You guide him outside. The night is quiet - your eardrums are ringing but none of you pay attention. Under the starlit night sky, you sigh and feel the smell of the garden in front of you. 

Taehyung puts his hands on your shoulders. His hands go down your nude arms in a slow-motion and you shiver with the sensation. You can feel his heat behind you and you lean against him. You slowly turn to him. Your hands snake around his neck and your lips meet for a passionate kiss. He pulls your body closer, his hands feeling your bareback, and you shiver one more time. 

“I’ve been waiting all day to kiss you,” he mutters against your lips and kisses you again, “I missed your skin…” another kiss, “These lips…” he kisses you again and lingers there until you break the kiss to smile.

“I’ve been waiting all day, too,” you admit and look him in the eyes, “I wanted to have you in my arms all day. You looked so sexy today. So concentrated on your job… You’re driving me crazy.” you kiss him again and pull him closer. He moans when you bite softly in his lower lip.

“You’re the one who’s driving me mad,” he licks his lips and starts giving soft kisses down your jawline, “Looking so pretty… so sexy…” he sucks your neck and you moan. That’s going to definitely leave a mark but you don’t seem to mind when he sees the glint in your eyes. 

Your hands start to glide down his arms, one of your hands coming to a dangerous spot. His lips open and he can’t help but press his crotch to your hand. You bite your lip at his growing desire.

“I can’t help for this party to be over…” you say and squeeze his cock. 

He hisses, “Me too…”

He grabs your head with both hands and kisses you again, tongue ravishing your own. 

The sounds of fireworks make you stop abruptly to stare at each other. The sky illuminates with flashing lights of different colors and the guests whistle and applaud. They’re not too far away. 

You both laugh at each other and kiss again.

.

.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, and thank god it did. Driving to his house, Taehyung loosens his tie and throws it at the backseat. You’re at his side singing along the radio. He’s driving a little faster so he can arrive at his apartment as soon as he can - you’re both so eager for each other none of you want to waste any more time.

He parks nearby and grabs the bag of his camera and your own with spare clothes. 

Inside the quietude of his house, Taehyung leaves the bags in the living room. 

You snake your arms around his torso from behind and snuggle to him. Taehyung holds your hands and turns around to face you. He drinks in your feathers and thinks about the very first moment he saw you. Now you’re there with him and he has to ask himself if it’s real - if you’re real. 

He caresses your face with his thumbs and you lean against his hands. He starts by depositing a kiss on your forehead, descending to your nose and then to your lips. It’s all too gentle so he can make sure you’re real and he’s sending the love he feels for you. 

His hands palm your sides in a way to memorize every inch of you. He wants your body engraved on his as a way to remember you forever. 

Without a word, he guides you to his room. He plants soft kisses down your jaw and down your neck at the same time his hands search for the zipper of your dress. You find his hand and guide him to it, pulling the zipper at the same time. Your dress falls down without ceremonies, exposing your skin to the dim light of his chandelier. His eyes trail down your body and he gulps. You’re absolutely mesmerizing. 

Your hands glide inside his jacket you remove it. One by one, you unbutton his shirt and your hands touch his exposed skin, making him shiver. Then you take off his pants where his notorious bulge marks its presence. He leans down to kiss you, the smacking sounds echoing across his room. He pulls you down his bed and stops the kiss to gaze down on your eyes. 

You encircle your legs around his waist and smile, passing a hand down his hair.

“What’s wrong?”

“_What’s right?_, should be the question,” he murmurs and giggles. You smile and peer at him with confusion on your eyes. He licks his lips and pecks yours before talking, “Everything’s right because you’re here with me…”

“I agree,” caress his face with a thumb, “Everything couldn’t be better when I’m with you.”

He smiles at your words and kisses you longingly, “I need to say something…” he grabs the hand you’ve been caressing him and wraps his fingers around your own, “Before I lose myself in you…” you giggle and he does too, “All of my life I've been photographing the love of others. I’ve been recording it and keeping it as memories. I’m not one to chase love but I always knew that someday I would find someone worth chasing. And that someone would love me and keep me in their memories as someone that loved them just as equally.” Taehyung notices your eyes going wide and your breath stops. He continues, “That day, when you visited me in my studio for the first time, I hoped you’d change my life. You did, but much earlier than that. It was probably when I first saw you and I developed the biggest crush on you. Maybe that was love at first sight if that exists. You’re here with me now. From today onward, I wish to photograph and record our love as a memory of us. As memories that belong to me and you.”

The tears won’t stop falling and you embrace him tightly, in which he responds. 

“I knew loving you was my best decision ever,” you mumble against his shoulder, “I love you.”

You share a passionate kiss.

Taehyung unclasps your bra and caresses your breasts. He kisses your skin and sucks on your nipples sending electric waves down your body. You moan pressing your core to his twitching length in which he presses back.

His hands remove your panties next and he plants soft kisses down your belly. Your arousal glistens and Taehyung licks his lips in anticipation. 

“Can I?”

“Please…” you open your legs wider making your folds separate. 

Taehyung wastes no time in diving between your legs. He doesn't want to scare you, so he starts by planting soft kisses in your legs. He leaves small bites on your skin, too, which causes your arousal to leak even more. When he’s so close, he starts by giving a lick to your clit making you moan instantly. Upon your reaction, he licks again and again and then engulfs your womanhood entirely, tongue flat against where you most need him.

You desire for some kind of friction, so involuntarily start moving your hips against his tongue in hopes to earn the release you need so much. 

Taehyung has other plans, however. He spreads your legs wider and firms you against the bed. His tongue runs mercilessly up and down your clit and he hums in appreciation at the moans that escape past your lips. 

Upon your distress, he looks up to peer at you with a mischievous smirk. Your sweaty skin, glassy eyes and open mouth might be his favorite sight from now on. 

“Tae, please…” you moan and jerk your hips to him in hopes to make him move again, “I’m-I’m so close…”

“I know…” he rises to take off his boxers. He doesn’t fail to catch your eyes going wide at his huge size. 

He ramages his drawers for a condom and quickly puts it on. 

“Hurry,” you mumble spreading as much as you can so he can fill your pussy. 

Your eagerness makes him laugh heartily and before he dives into you, he leans down to kiss your lips. 

He starts rubbing his tip against your entrance, catching as much arousal as he can so he won’t hurt you. He goes in slowly, pulling and pushing until he fills you entirely. You both moan at the sensation. Taehyung feels you adjusting your position under him and looks worried.

“You okay?” 

“Yes… You’re just huge,” you explain and then giggle. 

He kisses your temple and pulls back slightly to glide in slowly again. 

“Hm… you feel so good…” he moans against your ear and pulls back, “So, so good…” he pushes again with a bit more strength. 

When he feels you’ve adjusted to him, he starts moving a bit faster. 

Your moans intensify as he keeps pounding into you, the squelching sounds echoing around the room. 

“Tae-Taehyung, fas-faster,” you moan and wrap your legs tightly around his waist to hurry him, “I’m-I’m so close…” he thrusts into you with force and you moan even louder, cursing right after.

He grunts and keeps that speed to offer the release you both seek. He’s close, and so are you. The way your walls wraps around him and his close approach to his release make him blind and he grunts loudly as his speed increases thrust by thrust. 

You come around his cock in a matter of seconds with a strangled moan. Taehyung doesn’t lose speed so he can catch up with you. He cums into you with a loud grunt against your neck, talking nonsense in the process. His pelvis staggers as your walls milk him empty. 

Still, inside of you, you both enjoy the sounds of your ragged breaths and rapid heartbeats. 

Taehyung kisses your sweaty temple, “You okay?”

“Hmhm,” you murmur with a content smile and caress his face.

Taehyung smiles and catches your hand to kiss it.

He pulls out of you slowly and disposes of the used condom. He brings a wet towel to clean you out. 

When he’s done, he tugs you both on his bed and snuggles close to you, depositing a kiss on your shoulder.

Under the bedsheets, he wraps your hand around his and whispers sweet words until you fall asleep.

/

It has been roughly a week after Seokjin’s wedding. He’s currently at his honeymoon and from his social media updates, it’s a scenario to die for. He wishes he could travel there to take a few pics, too. 

They decided to choose their photos after the honeymoon, but Taehyung has already started working on a few he personally liked. So far, he has only worked on a single one and has already put it on display in his studio. He peers at the glass walls to look at it and smiles fondly. 

It’s near eleven in the morning and he knows you’re about to pay him your daily visit. His belly tingles in anticipation. 

Today, you seem to come earlier. He catches you approaching the entrance and take a double look at the picture displayed in the front window.

He starts laughing when he sees your wide eyes and mouth ajar, staring in silence at the picture. Then you peer inside and come in with a baffled expression.

“Kim Taehyung! You did not!” she points at the picture as she walks towards him, “You did not do that!”

He envelops your head with his hands and kisses you passionately, “I did yes that.” he pecks you again and giggles.

“I’m so embarrassed…” you giggle and hide your face behind your hands.

“I’m keeping my promise,” he says gazing at your eyes, “Memories that belong to me and you. To us.”

You smile and envelop his torso in a crushing embrace. 


End file.
